Sonic the Hedgehog OneShot Collection
by KameKame-chan
Summary: I am making chapters as they come to my mind. It's really weird, and has no point but to entertain you. All the stuff in this are basically what goes on in my mind. I'm bummed for ideas, so expect the next chapter up in a forever and a half.
1. A Really Hyper Shadow

This is just a really short, really weird one-shot I made based off of a comic I drew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, or Tails. If I did I wouldn't be able to find time to write these fan-fics.

One day, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were walking through the woods. Sonic was growing impatient from all the bugs and thorns. Tails was trying to get him to be more patient. Knuckles was thinking.

Suddenly Knuckles turned to Tails and stated, "You know, Shadow's broken almost every rule/law out there,"

Tails replied by asking in a 'you do realize' kind of voice "Every rule or law?"

The three of them came to a clearing as Knuckles replied "Yes Tails, even the law of gravity."

Sonic then interrupted the conversation by saying "Look guys," and pointed to the side.

Knuckles and Tails turned and saw Shadow looking sugar-high floating through the air with this expression: 8D.

Knuckles and Tails turned to each other, sharing shocked expressions, better known as: O_O, exactly like that, Mostly because Shadow was laughing himself to death, who knows why, probably because he was floating through the sky with nothing to keep him up, yet still floating.

I got the idea for the comic listening to Ungravitify by Cashell, or the theme for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, while playing Shadow the Hedgehog. (I love that game!) I will happily take flames for this story!


	2. Banana Problems

This picture/comic idea came from the song Banana Phone by I don't know. Another short one. They all will probably be short.

Disclaimer: I own no one, if you think I do, read this disclaimer until it's in your head that I don't.

One day Eggman was in the kitchen trying to call someone, I don't know who, but he was. Just then, while the phone was "ringing," it was really Bokkun ringing a bell near Eggman's ear, Docoe walked in and saw Eggman's fruitless attempts to call someone.

"Excuse me Sir, but what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am trying to call my mother, but it's not working, apparently she got rid of her answering machine," Eggman simply replied.

"You do realize that's a banana, Sir?" asked Docoe.

"Then why is it ringing?" asked Eggman.

"That's just Bokkun playing with the bell you got him for his birthday," Docoe told him.

Eggman then looked and saw Bokkun playing with the bell, and flushed with embarrassment. Docoe started to crack up. Bokkun joined him once he realized what happened.

"Oh... my... gosh..." They said in between laughs, "His genius... mind's... not so... genius... anymore..."

Eggman was getting really ticked off now. He snatched them up and threw them into the trash can, of course they didn't care and got right back out.


	3. Find the Computer Room

Disclaimer: All Scooby-Doo related things belong to whoever they belong to, not me. Short, once again.

One cheery morning, the Chaotix were investigating a mystery. They split up, making sure they were within screaming of each went towards the forest where the crime had happened, Espio went towards the waterfall where the wrong doer's foot prints led, and Charmy went to the Donut Shop where the wrong doer was least likely to have been, despite the fact the donuts there were amazingly amazing.

Espio was looking around the waterfall when he saw something move in the bushes. He chased the creature all the way to an acorn tree, where it climbed it, revealing itself to be an average squirrel. He then started towards Vector.

Charmy arrived at the donut shop, where he asked the cashier for twelve dozen donuts. The cashier eyed him as if he were about to jump off of a cliff, and handed them over. Charmy paid, then flew out of the shop and scarfed down all the donuts. Still hungry, he went back to the shop, this happened a couple of times until all the donuts were gone, that's when Charmy started to cry, still wanting more donuts. He decided to find Vector.

Vector was walking through the forest when he saw something. He investigated it, and realized it was a clue, he shouted in his booming voice "JINKIES!" Espio and Charmy heard him, and were there in just a few seconds.

"What was that Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Vector, that was odd, screaming the catchphrase of someone else, you are supposed to come up with your own, not use one someone else came up with," Espio told him.

"Well then, what AM I supposed to say?" Vector asked.

"How about the most popular line from Shadow the Hedgehog (the game)" chimed in a totally random screaming fan-girl who has no significance to this story.

"And which one is that?" Vector questioned.

"Find the computer room!" the girl screamed.

-An Hour Later-

Vector found another clue, and shouted "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!"

I know it's really weird, and not as funny as the others but it struck my mind, and because I had no other ideas, I did it. I also did this one mostly because the computer was free, it's like 90 degree's Fahrenheit here in Chalfont PA, and I was completely bored out of my wits. (My house has ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NO AC WHATSOEVER!)


	4. A Cheese Burger Without Cheese

Yayz, another idea came to mind! I've been to lazy to go through my sketchbooks and pick out comics and pics to put in here. I've just been making things up. I was on this website called 'SOAHCity' and I saw a picture on it. I'm changing it in ways and all that jazz. Once again, it is short, I tried to make it linger, I don't know how I did, but I tried.

Disclaimer: It's in almost every single fanfic, I'm not putting it in this collection anymore, but, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, SEGA DOES. (I wish I did though.) I don't own Burger King either.

It was a rainy afternoon, nothing was going on at the fast food restaurant known as Burger King. A black and red hedgehog was at the cash register, taking orders. A blue hedgehog walked in for his lunch.

"Hello Shadow," the blue hedgehog said, glaring at his rival.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" the black hedgehog asked unenthusiastically.

"Yes, I would like a cheeseburger without cheese, fries, and a coke,"

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog as if he had carrots coming out of his ears, then again, he did.

"What's with the carrots?" Shadow asked.

"Just make me the dang cheeseburger without the cheese," Sonic said, glaring at him.

"You do realize that I can't make a CHEESEburger with NO CHEESE, right? If I didn't add cheese to the CHEESEburger then it would just be a HAMburger!"

A few moments later, the hamburger, fries, and coke were paid for, and Sonic was about to turn and go to a table when Shadow stopped him.

"Now, just tell me a couple of things, why in the world are you ordering a CHEESEburger without cheese? Heck, why are you even ordering fast food? And why the hech do you have carrots in your ears?" he asked.

"," Sonic started, "I have no idea, I just thought that a cheese burger without cheese might be different than a hamburger, and Amy, Tails, and Knuckles dared me to go all day with the carrots in my ears."

Thnx those of you who are actually reading this weird story. I wrote it while I was hyperventilating about the fact that, wait for it, wait for it, I'M GOING TO HAWAII TOMORROW FOR A WEEK, which also means no updates, but that also means, major updating when I get back!


	5. The Interview of DOOOOOOOOOM

Just some random idea that came to my mind, please note that there is very slight Sonamy in here. It's all part of the randomness... Enjoy! (Once again, short) Disclaimer:I don't own Youtube, Fox News, or Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was a pleasant day, Sonic was heading to the park where to meet up with some fans. These fans asked him if he would let them interview him. Being the pers.. errr... Hedgehog he was, he accepted, and was told to meet them at the park. He saw the fans by a tree, and walked over to them.

"Hello Sonic!" Greeted one of the fans, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for whatever questions you dish out," Sonic replied with his signature smile/thumbs-up/wink.

"Good, because we have a ton of questions! Some you won't be so keen on answer!" answered a girl with short blond pony-tails.

The group walked over to one of the picnic tables nearby. As they sat down, Sonic looked around, there were three others not counting the pony-tailed girl and the boy with purple fingernails. There was one other girl, and two more boys, the girl had on a plaid dress, one of the other boys had glasses on, that looked suspiciously like Harry Potter's glasses. The other boy had lots of freckles on his face.

"Alright Sonic, let's start, How are you today?" asked the kid with the glasses.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Sonic answered.

"HEY, WE'RE THE ONES ASKING THE QUESTIONS!" All of the fans shouted.

"Ok, Ok, sorry," Sonic said putting his hands in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Alright, back to business," stated the girl with the plaid dress.

"What do you think of Tails, is he your friend, or your annoying side-kick?"asked the boy with purple fingernails.

"He's like a brother to me, we've been through so much all these years," Sonic answered.

"Alrighty, let's continue, what do you think of Knuckles, friend, rival, or self-obsessed guardian who has no life?" asked the freckly kid.

"Friend, he can be annoying at times, but he definitely has a life, and he likes more then just himself, *wink**wink" he replied.

"What was the wink for?" asked the girl with pony-tails.

"Oh, nothing, I just know for a fact, that Knuckles "likes" a certain girl, a girl who tries and steals his precious master emerald," Sonic stated, unfortunately for him Rouge was flying overhead, and Knuckles was walking past, they both heard Sonic say that, blushed, and went to attack him. Sonic was lucky to have the fans there, and somehow were able to get them to leave.

"How about Shadow? Rival? Friend?" asked the kid with glasses

"Shadow is neutral, he helps us when we need him, and leaves us alone the rest of the time," Sonic replied.

"What about, say, Amy Rose? Girlfriend? Friend? Brat?" asked the girl with the plaid dress.

"Err.. Uh.." Sonic said with a slight blush, "A errr... Friend?" he answered, hesitating.

"Blush," pointed out the kid with purple fingernails, "Girlfriend, you want to be her girlfriend, it's so obvious,"

"HEY, JOY?" shouted the girl with pony-tails.

A girl with a camera shouted down from the tree, "YEAH?"

"Did you get all of that?" asked the kid with glasses

"Yeah, oh this is gonna be fun, youtube, here we come, and Fox News!" Shouted the girl named Joy.

"Crap, oh man, I'm gonna die now," Sonic said to himself, blushing a little more.

"Anyways, back to business," shouted Joy.

"I think we can continue on this topic," stated the kid with purple fingernails.

"Which of Amy's outfits do you prefer, old? Or new?" asked the girl in the plaid dress.

"Eh, heh... Old," answered Sonic, "But if you want to know all of it, the new one has its benefits,"

"And what are those benefits?" asked all five kids.

"Eh... Err... Nothing, I err... gotta go," stated Sonic hesitantly.

Sonic ran off to his house where Tails saw him blushing as he headed for "The Box."

Tails shrugged, and went to turn on the TV, which happened to be playing the interview that had happened earlier. Amy was also happened to turn it on at that time. In fact, everyone had heard about it, and turned the TV on to watch the whole thing. When Knuckles saw the part where Sonic said something about him liking Rouge, he noticed that he had blushed deeply. Rouge saw it as well, and gave a squeal. Amy was happiest of all. She had made sure to record the whole thing so she could watch it all she wanted.

This is a lot longer than my other one-shots, but hey it was worth it. Thanks for reading. Peace.


	6. Bieber Blast VS Chaos Blast

If you like Justin Bieber, don't read this chapter. If you're Justin Bieber, prepare to be pwned. If you don't like Justin Bieber, then enjoy! You've been warned. (This one's going to be pretty short.)

I made a typo, and I just fixed it... I accidentally typed CHAOS CONTROL when I meant to type CHAOS BLAST...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog, or Justin Bieber. Shadow and anyone else who is mentioned other than Justin Bieber is owned by Sega. Justin Bieber is owned by himself, his mother, and is pwned by Shadow.

* * *

One day, Shadow the Hedgehog was walking down the street, when he heard a... Girl's voice? He walked towards it, because it didn't quite know what voice it was, male or female. Shadow turned the corner to see that some kid who sounded like a girl, but was definitely a boy, playing music in the park. It was in between songs, and the kid was joking with the crowd.

"BIEBER BLAST!" the kid shouted. Absolutely nothing happened.

The crowd went wild, and the kid grinned.

"Wait, wait!" Shadow yelled at the kid, " First off, who are you?"

"Justin Bieber!" The kid told him, surprised Shadow didn't know his name.

"Second of all, that was soooooo not a blast of any sort, there wasn't an explosion, or anything!"

"Well, what do you expect? No one can create a blast without the use of dynamite, bombs, or something of the sort, absolutely no one," the kid told him.

"Is that so?" Shadow replied smugly, well then, "Step back people, I don't want you to get hurt,"

The crowd ran to the other side of the street. The kid stepped as far back on the stage as he could.

Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald, and shouted "CHAOS BLAST!"

Shadow made sure to keep it small, but it was big enough that it hit the stage, and it crumpled down instantly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kid screamed like a little school girl.

"I have proven my point. Good-bye humans, Chaos Control!" Shadow stated, and then disappeared.

* * *

So yeah, I just whipped this up before I go up to New Jersey. I know it's odd, and if you review, which would make me happy, don't say, "Oh, I can't believe you would think Justin Bieber is awful, and a girl." Because I warned you. I won't care what you have to say if you flame, but if you give a nice review, I'll give you a cookie, and I'll reply ASAP! Unless, you don't want me to, then just say so. BYE! R&R please.


	7. The Tails Doll is Gone?

This is just random. Be warned, there is a random fan-character that has no significance, she has no name, I just needed her for this chapter. Oh, and if you reviewed, I have your cookie right here: vain. com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/cookie. jpg (Just take out the space between the dot and the com, and the space between the dot and the jpg.) Enjoy! (This will be short as well.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but the girl, and her parents. I'll give her the first name that comes to mind if I need to.

* * *

One day, the Tails Doll was preparing to wreak havoc on the next soul he saw that day. He came out of his hole, and floated into a toy store, where he would claim his next victim. He sat down, and watched all the people start filing in, workers, more workers, and finally customers. A little, green cat girl came in, followed her parents, a yellow cat, and a blue cat. The girl ran right over to the pile of stuffed animals, where the Tails Doll happened to be sitting.

"Mommy, may I get a stuffed animal, please?" she asked.

"Sure dear, you may get one," the yellow cat told her.

"YAY!" the girl exclaimed.

The girl started searching through the toys. Her parents started to take a look at some of the other toys. The little girl saw the Tails Doll, and as soon as he noticed, he knew he needed to start.

"Would you like to play?" the Tails Doll asked.

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"Play with me," the Tails Doll, answered, he knew that she would be freaked out.

"Oh, OK!" she snatched up the Tails Doll, and found a frilly pink tutu, and shoved it on him, then she found a tea set on a table, and placed him into ta chair. She sat down across from him.

"Wait, what's going on?" the Tails Doll asked frantically.

"We're playing tea party!" the girl stated happily.

Suddenly the Tails Doll passed out, and never woke up. The girl has him in her closet, not knowing that she destroyed him. So now the doll is safe to play with, and he can't steal another soul.

* * *

It's weird, my sister kind of gave me the idea, I was doing my Tails Doll impression, and said, 'would you like to play?' She then went, 'OK!'

Anyway, if you review, I'll give you a pie of your choice. Just let me know! If you sign in and review, I'll be more flexible about your pie. If you are anonymous, then you will have to wait 'till next chapter for it, and you might not get the pie of your choice. PEACE!


	8. The Sonic Convention

My sister and I were joking around when this idea came to mind... Anyway, enjoy! (Short, again... Although I think I've done a pretty good job of making them a little longer.)

* * *

One day, there was a Sonic Convention, and there was a place where you could meet Sonic and friends/rivals/enemies. The one with the longest line was Shadow. No surprise... One girl walked up to him and said "I'm your biggest fan, and I'm here to scream, and hug you, and love you!"

Shadow's eye twitched at this comment, and he took a small step backwards. The girl then suddenly glomped him. He was starting to get really ticked. He shoved the girl off of him, and started yelling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD IT! IT'S FAN-GIRLS, FAN-GIRLS, FAN-GIRLS. ALL I HEAR FROM THEM IS 'OOH SHADOW'S SOO SEXY!' 'OH I LOOOOVE SHADOW, 'CUZ HE'S SOOO HOT!' IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? I'M MY OWN BIGGEST FAN, I'M MY OWN "SCREAMING FAN-GIRL!"

Everyone looked at him as though he had lost his mind. He kinda did though... Suddenly all of the fan-girls started to worry. They were worrying that Shadow didn't like them But they should have known that he didn't. Several people burst out laughing about Shadow's speech. Shadow grinned. He was happy that they might leave him alone finally. His luck wasn't the best, because a few fan-girls started running at him, arms spread out wide to hug him. Shadow face palmed, and chaos controlled outta there. He knew that his life depended on it.

* * *

Wow, that one was REALLY short. Sorry, I didn't know how to make it longer without ruining it. So yeah. I'm just wondering something, what's your favorite chapter so far? If you don't have an account and would like to tell me, it's OK, I accept anonymous reviews. Until next time my friends!


	9. Insert Good Title Here

W00T I AM BACK! I finally got an idea for the next chapter! I'm so happy! *Dances around excitedly.* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: To make a baked potato, get a potato and a flame thrower. Place the potato on a fire proof plate and shoot it with the flame thrower until black. Once black simply turn off the flame thrower, pick up the potato (Which will be VERY hot) and eat!

* * *

Everyone's favorite red head was confused. Chris had never seen any hedgehog look like Sonic. He wanted to make sure that hedgehogs really looked like the way he remembered them looking. He went to his personal laptop, which he had thirty-seven of, and searched hedgehog on his computer and saw many hedgehogs. None looked at all like Sonic. Sonic walked into the room and saw the screen.

"What's that Chris?" He asked.

"They're hedgehogs," Chris answered.

Sonic screamed.

"They don't look anything like me! What do foxes look like?" Sonic asked.

Chris looked up foxes.

"TAILS GET UP HERE!" Sonic called.

Tails raced up the stairs.

"What is it Sonic?" He asked.

"This is what a fox looks like,"

"That's um... AMY!"

Amy raced upstairs.

"What?"

Soon almost everyone was upstairs, and all were really freaked out. They had no idea why they didn't look like the animals they had looked up. Knuckles was getting a angry at the fact everyone was laughing at him when they looked up Echidna. Chris was laughing the hardest, which made him really mad. He lost control and punched Chris. It was a lightish punch, but Chris started throwing a temper tantrum. Chris's grandfather, Chuck, came upstairs to see Chris having his tantrum. He grabbed Chris's arm and dragged him downstairs. After a while Chris came back upstairs. He glared at Knuckles, who rolled his eyes, and walked over to his laptop. He sighed and sat back down. Then continued on with the searching.

* * *

. Sucky chapter... Least I updated! Right? Right? No? Oh well... Anyway, when I had originally started typing this chapter I knew exactly what was going to happen, but I guess I forgot and it turned into this piece of junk. XD Thanks for reading! Who knows when the next chapter will be up... XD


	10. THE Oh So Depressing Author's Note

**This is an author's note. And here you were all excited for a chapter. DX I apologize for not updating in forever. I've had 0 ideas that I randomly transferred into epic ideas. :C I'm sorry. SO! To change that! I've decided that I'll let you guys help me out! If you have an idea then please share it! It's like a request. XD So yeah! Just some things you should know:**

**1. This is supposed to be humorous, but submit anything and I'll try and fit it in!**

**2. I'm trying to keep as little romance as possible in this story.**

**3. Sonic fancharacters aren't going to be used. I'm sure some of you remember that chapter with those kids interviewing Sonic, right? Well, they were just characters that were to be used ONLY for the story. They were needed. :3**

**If you want to share your request/idea/whatever you wanna call it, please review or PM me. Whichever works.**

**And even if you don't have an account (or are too lazy. XD ((Been there. Done that.))) I accept anonymous reviews!**

**Thank you!**

**Knouge4Ever**

**P.S. I've been considering changing my Pen Name. So if suddenly my username isn't Knouge4Ever, that would be why. (I'm considering KameChan. (TurtleGirl in English.(Because my favorite animal right now is a turtle. XD)))  
**


End file.
